endeavorseafandomcom-20200214-history
Highland Republic
'' This article is being built very slowly, and will be updated as it goes. You can help Stan by not touching a goddamned thing here.'' The Highland Republic is an authoritarian republic, and a representative system almost in name only. Its domestic politics are influenced heavily by its relatively low population, and its ongoing efforts to annex its neighbors, sometimes violently. Often mistaken as a one-party state, the concept of political parties is largely ignored in favor of an executive Senate, which carries out the orders of the central authorities. The Highland Republic is bordered to the west by the Endeavor Sea, the north by the Frozen Sea, the east by Melbourne's Sea and the Soji Desert, and to the south by Dunlao. Its culture is heavily influenced by its two major racial demographics; vulpinian and conec. While Lupinian (Skovar) influences are strong in the northern provinces, the seat of government and industry to the south is overwhelmingly Callithian. History With the invention of the magnetic compass and ship-portable clocks around 250 AW, large vessels could navigate with significantly greater accuracy, allowing for the creation of colonies in far away lands. The great naval powers of the Old World became the new great powers as the wealth of a new continent began to flood home over great oceanic spans that were previously only accessible by exceedingly long routes to the far south and the far north. The growth of trading ports into small cities, and small cities into small countries was natural and rapid. By 500 AW, almost the entire coastline of the Endeavor Sea was populated with travelers from afar. A patchwork of small countries, with differing levels of independence from their parent nations, constantly bickered and squabbled over access to both natural resources, silver, and the sea. Nun Po Tin, a Lao-Tsoese political commentator wrote in 480 AW: "There is a great discord here, in this grand new world. We fight one another like the ancient kings of old, each eager to please our masters across the Nunja (Endeavor Sea). What folly! We could make an empire of our own, more powerful than any the world had seen, if we would but stretch out our hands and take what is rightfully ours from our own lands." A growing undercurrent of frustration and stirrings of new liberal ideas would lead to dozens of militant uprisings, most of which would fail miserably under the corrupted weight of their own expectations and idealistic intentions. The practice of Old World colonialism would come crashing to a halt in the middle of the 6th century AW, with the advent of the Movement, and subsequently, the Highland Republic. The Movement Ian "Grandfather" Bradley was, to his contemporaries, frequently remembered as an even-tempered teacher of both collegiate and elementary mathematics, but to his followers, he was a political activist and revolutionary thinker. Surrounded by proponents of a new imagining of ancient principles such as popular rule and racial mistrust, Bradley refuted his peers by proposing an entirely alternate way of thinking. "I have seen battles fought with the latest technology, and it proves one thing; the age of races is dead. A Lupinian spearman, once the most feared soldier in antiquity, can be brought low by a Conec with a musket or a carbine. This suggests a truth which cannot be ignored: we were never different to begin with. Our humors are all alike, whether they are within the pelt of different creatures or alike. What is different between us is only those differences between men of a society. There are no superior races, only superior men, noble men, who have the duty of ruling us all, and common men, who have the duty of service to us all. Our superficial differences in physique and intellect are strengths, and when woven together to mend the weakness of others, can create a fiber stronger than Latrano steel, but only if molded by a will stronger yet." Dr. Ian Bradley, The Old World, the New World, and the Future of Nations. Page 38. More shit happens. Kaindral's Scourge Lord-General Kaindral led a military expedition west from Lun-Dao, toward the last Skovar nation still standing in Murtil of 553. With half of his forces being transported by Admiral Ralston's infamous Northern Fleet, the plan was to draw out the Skovar King Duca's army into the flatlands surrounding the major urban centers, allowing for his dragoons to use their mobility to great advantage. The intended quick victory did not happen when King Duca was able to use an untimely storm to his advantage and force the much larger, much slower Highland ships-of-the-line back out of Skovar waters. With the threat from sea eliminated, Skovar forces were able to focus on Lord-General Kaindral's now grossly outnumbered army. The Battle of Alden During the height of the summer in 553, King Duca ordered his armies to begin massive earthwork fortifications around the provincial outpost of Alden. These fortifications consisted mainly of trenches dug several feet deep, with the refuse piled in front of the position, providing very effective cover against period weapons. The entire effort lasted several weeks, allowing Lord Kaindral's forces to scout out these positions relatively unmolested, and in great detail. The civilian press, given an unusual amount of access to forward military action, sensationalized the impending assault on Alden as a disaster waiting to happen. What was unknown to the world was that Lord Kaindral had sent not for a supporting Legion, but an entire Battle-Group, nine Legions strong, of Republican Grenadiers from Acre. These Legions traveled in gray uniforms and under false banners to disguise their approach. Upon arrival to the forward lines near Alden, they cast off their disguises and raised their distinctive black flags marked with crossed white sabers, announcing their arrival on the third day of Jupta. The field between the Skovar defenses and the Highland advance was, in the nights prior, laced with small packages of wax paper containing gunpowder, and hidden from view. At the command of Lord Kaindral himself, marksmen fired upon the packages, throwing up clouds of smoke to conceal the advance. With a shoulder-to-shoulder line of Grenadiers, Lord Kaindral personally advanced to the Skovar lines, where grenades were used to devastating effect against the defending forces, whose trenches served to capture the blast of thrown weapons. With the Skovar line broken in several places, many regional commanders fled from the Highland attack with their regiments intact. Even with the timely withdrawal from Alden by Skovar forces, as many as 30% of the defending forces were captured or killed in the attack. The Alden Massacre Shortly following the capture of some 6,000 Skovar soldiers, Lord Kaindral made the decision that it was unwise to end his year's campaign early to address the prisoners, but could not release the Skovar on parole (as they had demonstrated a cultural disdain for upholding parole promises in the past). When the order to execute all Skovar prisoners was issued, it seemed at first Lord Kaindral's campaign would end in violent mutiny, as none of the Legion commanders accepted the task. For a few brief hours, the fate of the Highland Republic was in question. At nightfall of the 8th of Jupta, all twelve Lord-Colonel Commanders of the present Grenadier Legions approached Lord Kaindral's quarters and assured him that the task would be carried out. Throughout the night, the Grenadiers, by musket, bayonet, grenade, noose, or by bare hands, slew all of the prisoners in a forest south of Alden, leaving the bodies in the bottom of a shallow gravel-lined depression, beginning the tradition of Grenadier regiments to never take prisoners, and to execute them whenever possible. Those first twelve Legions, No. 3 through No. 15, still bear not only the campaign honors for the invasion of the Skovar Kingdoms, but a special red tab on their lapel for their participation in this barbaric and "necessary" act of service. Callentine Rebellion Holy crap! Explosions! Politics Let's not go to Camelot. 'tis a silly place. Geography and Climate "You're from Berlin!? I love Canadians!" ~Amanda Cartin, 9th grade Literature class, after meeting German exchange student. Military The Highland Republic's military strength is officially divided into two branches; the Legions and the Navy. The mission, as stated by both branches, is to "Provide sovereign options for the defense of the Highland Republic from threats within and without, as well as options for the pacification of foreign lands." This mission's first statement was last tested over 30 years ago, with the colonial rebellion that created Callentine. Since then, the bulk of the HR's military resources (well over 60% of its manpower reserves and fiscal resources) is occupied with "pacification" operations along the Highland Republic's expansive frontier. The Highland military forces represent the world's largest-proportioned uniformed force; roughly 18% of the Highland Republic's citizens (lowercase) are serving actively in either of the two branches, a number rivaled only by the Legacy, and hypothetically bested by the Commonwealth's large reservist forces. Regardless, no other nation has such a high percentage of its population actively serving in the military. The Highland Republic's military is one of the world's best-funded military forces, with roughly 60% of the national GDP being invested into the two branches. Even though the Highland Republic is ranked fifth in the ES region's total GDP, such a dramatic re-arrangement of fiscal priorities distinguishes the HR from its neighbors. The military in the Highland Republic uses a recently updated organizational system that focuses primarily on the "triangle" concept. The triangle, the strongest geometric shape, has three points. In application to the military, a particular force of any given size is built around the number three. In practice, this allows, simply, for two units to be active while a third is resting or providing support. Whether it is naval actions, infantry battles, or shifts of laborers at a factory, this concept has long been a part of Highland culture, and has seen extensive practice. Where other military cultures promote the "buddy" system, this one promotes the "triangle" concept. Regardless of branch, women are not permitted to join "combat" units. The simple distinction between "combat" and "non-combat" units is that "combat" units consist of individuals properly trained and equipped to handle emergency contingencies such as base defense and tactical warfare, while non-combat units are often not equipped weapons or body armor, and focus on support tasks that do not involve meeting the enemy. A distinction is made by theatre commanders which zones are "combat" zones and which ones are "non-combat" zones, and thus dictates the movement of "non-combat" personnel. The Legions Sometimes mistakenly called the "Highland Army", the Legions are a modern military force that is broken broadly into three categories; Infantry, Cavalry, and support. Legions are 600-man strong forces that operate out of Legion barracks located near major cities in the Highland Republic proper. The basic operational unit is the Legion, consisting of roughly 600 men, led by a Colonel. The next unit size lower is a Century, roughly 100-strong, led by a Captain or Gunnery-Captain. The next lower is a Phalanx, a unit of 30 Legionnaires, with a Section consisting of twelve or six Legionnaires. Infantry Legions commonly consist of heavy infantry Legionnaires, who are trained in a broad variety of modern joint-warfare tactics, and are capable of deploying to most anyplace in the ES region within 94 hours. They are known for their distinctive goggles, mask, and thick body armor, all of which add to their survivability. Cavalry Legions are varied in their role, as they are responsible for operating combat vehicles in conjunction with Infantry units. A Cavalry Legion is often broken into Centuries and dispersed among other deployed Infantry Legions, so that the armored vehicles and VTOL transport aircraft can be used to maximum effect in a theatre of operations. Very rarely does an entire Legion of armored vehicles deploy on an operation together, but it has happened in the past when the situation required inordinately high concentrations of tactical strength. The hammer-and-anvil tactics of the Highland Legions is made possible by the Cavalry Legions. Support Legions is a catch-all term used to describe the myriad roles that need attention during any given combat tour. Munition supply, medical support, artillery operation, communications uplink management, and any other task that cannot be done by the fighting Legionnaire is handled by a Support Legion. Like a Cavalry Legion, Support Legions are frequently broken up and scattered, connected to other Legions and Centuries to ensure proper lines of support for the fighting Legionnaire. The Navy The Highland Navy has a long tradition of excellence dating back to before the formation of the Republic, but this tradition has had little negative impact on its technological progress. The Navy is responsible for the Highland's seafaring ships and for its fixed-wing aircraft; there is no Highland Air Force. The Navy, apart from providing sovereign options for military action by sea, is also responsible for providing support equal to those of a Support Legion for Legions deployed within 10 miles of the sea border. The Navy boasts a skilled corps of engineers, medics, pilots, and comms officers capable of keeping the Legions combat-effective without a single Support Legionnaire for miles around. Enlistment Unlike most nations in the ES, there is no mandatory military service for any given individual. While there are decidedly "militant" themes to the social training given to those who wish to ascend the social ladder, joining the military itself is a demanding test of personal tenacity and courage. Nearly 50% of the Highland Republic population has, at one time or another, attempted entry into the Military. Entry is competitive, and those who fail are seen as being needed elsewhere for the benefit of the Republic. The highly militarized culture of the HR keeps the number of volunteers high, as it is a right of passage into adulthood to have even attempted entry. Upon successful acceptance to the Military, training begins quickly. The individual is tested to ensure proper education levels, mental acuity, and physical health. The methods are largely considered barbaric, as beatings, starvation, and forced combat are acceptable methods of further stratifying potential recruits. Officers All officers are former "enlisted" Legionnaires. Should an enlisted soldier show potential for leadership qualities, they are further tested for intelligence and loyalty. Should the individual pass, they are granted access to the two schools of officership: NCO school and Officer's War College. Individuals frequently select NCO school because of its admittedly easier course and for the fact that upon graduation, the new Sergeant is returned to his former unit. Graduates of the Officer's War College are not returned to their former Legion, but sent to a different one entirely. Officers are always Citizens (capital C). Their authority is absolute, and, though rare, they have the power to summarily execute any soldier subordinate to them for any reason at any time. These individuals are trained to be cold, distant figures, a mere shadow of their former selves. Heartless calculation, fearless presentation, and placing value on the priceless resource of life is their job, as they must expend Legionnaires to accomplish their missions. To say they do not have concerns for their people is a lie; it is their duty to appear heartless, but their very real duty to take care of the Highland Republic's warriors so that they can fight battles far into the future. An officer must lead his Legionnaires, and ensure they are not only disciplined, but eager to fight for their commander and for their country. Uniforms Legionnaires wear two uniforms; battle dress and service dress. Battle dress uniforms consist of deep-pocketed trousers, a fur-snug "sweater", and hearty combat boots. The trousers and sweater are made of different materials; the trousers are often the conventional rip-stop material worn by military forces the world over. The fabric is reinforced by a grid of strong threads that prevent tears from expanding beyond just a mere centimeter from where the hole originated. This stops a soldier's trousers from unraveling from a single tear, and makes the material extremely resistant to wearing out from extended use. The "sweater" is made of either densely compacted cotton for cold climates or a stretchy moisture-wicking material for warmer climates. It is common for soldiers to wear undergarments of different varieties under the sweaters to promote comfort in different climates; the general rule is "if it is unseen, it is not worn". The color of worn uniform items is typically a medium gray, designed to blend into cities, underbrush, and night-time terrain equally well. Theatre commanders sometimes permit alternate colors to be worn, in which case the required items are issued. The service dress uniform consists of a stiff boiled-cotton single-breasted blouse and bloused dress trousers. The color of the blouse is gray for Legionnaires and blood red for Navy service personnel. Officers wear colored stripes down the outsides of their trousers, NCOs wear stripes on the forearms of their blouse sleeves which mark the rank of Sergeant they have achieved. Economy Ca-Ching! Science & Education I usually go for the calender first. Lets me build Stonehenge. Huuuuge culture boost. Religion & Culture Touched by His Noodly Appendage Author's Notes Originally, the Highland Republic was, for Corinth, supposed to be a largely democratic state with ongoing issues regarding its interventionist policies around the world. After many months of thinking and discussion, it was decided that the Highland Republic would become the "bad guys" of Corinth, a villainous nation of "lawful evil" people in willing servitude to an overbearing fascist dictatorship. Since then, they've taken on a wholly new character of their own. Since sometime late in 2009, the Highland Republic took on its latest (and possibly its final) set of motifs. The Highland Republic is possibly best defined as a paternal autocratic state, which begrudgingly accepts the "temporary" rule of elected officials who act in the king's name. The design of them is to build a place which is almost, just almost, a place the reader could see him or herself living in. The odd mixture of progressive and repressive civil laws, combined with a sort of "forced community spirit" remind some (the author included) of a German Empire in the dawning decades of the 20th century. Its motifs include "common law" justice, jingoism, mercantilism, and cultural nationalism. Art & Prose Written work: Route S99 Artwork & Comic Series: Highland Republic Concept & Character Art Comic: SHAKEDOWN